The Jackal
by hENAKASHI
Summary: (Inu.X.YYH) Kagome has lost everything she loved and has gone under a great depression...then she meets the Yu-Yu hakusho gang. Now she must travel with them in order to stay alive.(Has Rom.X.Comedy.X.Blood and Gore)
1. Default Chapter

Hi people! OK, this is my first story so be a little considerate ok? If you're not going to be then oh well, just be aware that if you flame me in a review I will get my revenge! You here that! With that said, I hope you enjoy my story……..

Disclaimer: I, of course, do not and never will own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu Hakusho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 1: Hell**

She stood there alone on the sidewalk, under the only flashing streetlight. It was midnight and the streets were quiet as the rain poured down. Her head was hanging down causing her black hair to fall over her face, hiding it from the world.

The rain caused her school uniform to stick to her skin, but she showed no signs of care; keeping her chocolate brown eyes locked on the ground beneath her feet. If one were to look hard and stare at her eyes, they would see tears leaking out of it, mixing with the rain.

"Damn you Kikyou," She whispered to the night, chocking on her tears," Damn you."

The blood had washed away from her body, yet she could still feel it sticking to her and could smell the intoxicating metallic perfume. She hated it; she wanted it to go away. She wanted to forget, but her mind was constantly swimming in the memories.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

_flash back_

"Sango, no!"

"Don't move."

"What! Why not!"

"Naraku has set up a trap. If you follow the demon slayer then you will end up like she will."

"I will not let her die!"

Kagome cried as she watched her friend run towards Naraku, who watched with amusement in his eyes as a smirk played at his lips. He had tricked the slayer into doing exactly what he wanted, of course even before all this, the demon slayer could not see that her brother, Kohaku, was already dead and was only alive because of a jewel shard.

"Sango…." Kagome breathed as tears threatened to fall out of her scared eyes. If it hadn't been for Sesshumaru, Kagome would have run after Sango, hoping to save her friend.

Sango ran straight towards Naraku, blinded by hate and sorrow. Naraku, the bastard, had showed Sango her brother; standing in between her and him. He looked sad and a single tear rolled down from his left eye before softly addressing Sango as _"sister"_, just before he was pulled into the sky by an invisible string. Hanging in mid-air, Kohaku's head tilted to the side; blood oozing out of his neck. His eyes were wide in pain and with no life, and yet blood flowed out of them as if he were crying.

"Naraku, you bastard, burn in Hell! Sango screamed as she took her boomerang and got ready to throw it with out realizing that those words would be her last.

Sango was about to attack Naraku, but stop before she did; dropping her boomerang, eyes wide in fear as she took her last breath.

"Oh Sango…." Kagome cried, falling to her knees as she watched her friend get pulled into the air just like Kohaku.

Kagome's whole body became numb, and she couldn't even hear or acknowledge what was going on around her. She couldn't here Sesshoumaru telling her to get up, the fact that Miroku and Inuyasha had found them, or that Miroku was now in the same state as Kagome after seeing Sango's body hanging in the air, covered in her own blood.

Someone started to shack her, quite violently too. Who was it? Why were they shacking her? Something about getting up……kill Naraku...Sango...Sango! Opening her eyes wider and taking a deep breath in as if she was holding it, Kagome yelled out Sango's name.

It was then that she realized what was happening and who was shacking her; it was Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Get up Kagome! Damn-it, Miroku isn't helping either!" Inuyasha had yelled, starting to lose hope of getting Kagome to come to her senses.

"Counting on a mere human to save you Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked, knowing full well he had insulted his half-brother.

"I don't need anyone's help!" Inuyasha shouted, clearly getting angry of being considered weak, which is exactly what Sesshoumaru meant by his statement. Of course, the argument never got any further than that, for the next person to speak was Kagome.

"I am not weak, and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here Inuyasha! I can't believe you're so egotistic! You're the rudest, cockiest, most condescending person I have ever met!"

With that said, Kagome stood up with new found energy. Taking her bow and grabbing an arrow, she aimed for Naraku.

"I was beginning to worry that you forgot about me. Naraku said, still smirking as if he had nothing to worry about.

With out another word, Kagome shot her arrow at him once again only this time, before the arrow left the bow, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha moved in front of it with great speed and attacked Naraku. Unfortunate for Naraku, the strength of both the Tetsusaiga and the Tetsuiga was too powerful for him to block and so his force shield broke, giving Kagome's arrow a clear target.

"What! NO!" Naraku yelled, just as the arrow hit him.

That was the last thing Naraku saw, before his head was chopped off by Inuyasha.

"Hm…." Was all that came out of Sesshoumaru's mouth before he turned and walked off, seeing that his job was finished. However, he was not the only one to walk away.

Miroku, had said not a word to anyone when Naraku died and instead, got up and left; he was blaming Sango's death to be his fault and wanted to go home and try to be at peace with his mind, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

Seeing that Naraku was dead and how Miroku and Sesshoumaru just left, Kagome fell to her knees and cried once again. How could she not cry? She had lost her friend and one friend had left her to suffer his sorrow alone. However, she was not alone; Inuyasha was still there and he would not leave Kagome.

Gently picking Kagome up and holding her in his arms, bridle style, Inuyasha walked away from the sight and went to a peaceful, secluded area where the sun shined down with beauty. The trees were glittering as if it had just rained, and the birds were singing with such passion and magic in their unique songs.

Going to one of the trees, Inuyasha sat down and leaned against it; Kagome in his lap. Hugging her, Inuyasha thought that this was the time to express his feelings for the woman he came to know.

"Kagome," He whispered in her ear, "Please don't cry."

"I fell so alone Inuyasha…..I feel as if I let Sango down and caused Miroku to leave us." Kagome whispered back as her arms made their way around Inuyasha's neck, bringing him closer.

"Don't say that. There was nothing you could do about it, and your not alone….I'm…here, and I will never leave you. Kagome….I…love you." Inuyasha informed her, surprised that he actually told her how he felt.

Shocked, Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes with her tearful ones, her heart giving a great leap of relief. She wasn't alone. Yes, she still felt sad and was overcome with grief, but at least she wasn't alone, at least she was able to hold onto someone who loved her.

Raising her head, Kagome leaned in towards Inuyasha, her lips only an inch away from his. Not wanting to hold the moment any longer, Inuyasha closed the gap, feeling Kagome's warm lips against his; their kiss full of love and passion. However, the kiss was short for Kagome was to weak and exhausted to stay awake.

Breaking the kiss, Kagome leaned against Inuyasha as she started to drift into a dreamless darkness, peace flowing through her.

"_Kikyou!"_

"_You love her don't you? You loved me once, Inuyasha, but then I died. Tell me, would you stop loving Kagome when she dies?"_

"_What? Stay away from her, Kikyou!"_

"_Don't worry Inuyasha. I did not come here to kill my reincarnation. I came here to take you to hell with me, so we can finally be together."_

Kagome could faintly hear voices talking as she started to wake from her sleep. It must have been in her dream. Did she even have a dream? She can't remember. How long had she been asleep? It didn't seem long; it never does.

As Kagome continued to stir, she felt something warm and wet trickle down her head and arms, making its way to her feet. At first she thought it to be water, but then a smell came to her nose making her realize that the liquid was not water at all.

Opening her eyes wide in fear, Kagome thought that she was the one bleeding, but as she looked up at Inuyasha, she knew it was not her. Screaming, Kagome pushed herself out of Inuyasha's lap and stumbled away from him; tears making their way back to her eyes.

In front of her was Inuyasha whose eyes were wide open staring at nothing as blood flowed down his head like a waterfall. In his head was an arrow that had hit him from the side, going from one ear to another.

"Now Inuyasha and I will always be together, in hell." A clod, lifeless voice spoke from Kagome's right.

Looking to see the speaker, even though she knew who it was, Kagome saw Kikyou with her bow in her hands because she had just shot an arrow.

"You…You..Killed Inuyasha….why?" Kagome choked out.

"Why? Because he had fallen in love with you! Because he had forgot about me. Now that Inuyasha is dead that doesn't matter for we will see each other in hell and he will forget all about you!" Kikyou responded.

Kagome was unable to say anything, all she could do was cry.

Seeing this, Kikyou said one final thing to Kagome, "Go home. You were never meant to be here anyways." With that, Kikyou walked to Inuyasha's blood covered body and picked him up as if he was a doll, before walking away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_End of Flash back_

The rain was coming down harder, but Kagome didn't seem to notice. She didn't even notice that her feet had moved her while her mind was swimming in the memories. When she finally awoke from her dazed state, she found that her feet had led her to the middle of the road.

The road was empty and dark, giving Kagome a sudden chill as she looked down it. Her knees began to weaken as she felt herself loosing balance, her heart giving another painful leap of sorrow.

A sudden flash of light hit Kagome, causing her to become dizzy as her mind raced to find out why there was a light. However, it was too late for her when she figured it out.

Coming toward her with extreme speed was a green car. Not realizing that there was a person in its way, the car hit Kagome, sending her into the air and over the car.

Kagome, flipped and turned, and bounced of the roof of the car, until she hit the ground with extreme force, her body becoming numb, as she faded away into complete darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Well, that's the end of chapter 1; yay!. I hope you like it, and hopefully chapter 2 will be up this weekend. -. I would also like to thank SneakyVixen and Kinshi-chan for helping me with my story when I got writers block and when I couldn't think of a title for my story. Thanks guys! - Well, bye bye.


	2. Trouble

Hi again! waves Here's chapter 2 enjoy. I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

"Koenma sir! Lord Koenma!" A worried blue lower-class Ogre yelled as he ran down the empty halls of the palace, his every movement and sound echoing all around. As he neared a huge double door, the demon tried to grab the handle without slowing down, thus causing him to slip and fall. Wasting no more than a few seconds to recover, the Ogre pushed open the doors in haste and stumbled in.

"Lord Koenma, sir!" The Ogre once again yelled, his voice barely able to over power the horrifying screams of the storm outside that cast a shadow in the room; the rain beating against the window.

Realizing that there was no answer, the Ogre took a better look at what was in front of him. In front of him was a big desk that had a chair behind it, looking towards the window. Standing next to the desk was a hooded figure that gave Ogre the chills.

"Wh-who are you?" Ogre asked the figure.

"Don't worry about it Ogre." A small voice came from behind the chair.

Koenma?" Ogre wondered.

As he wondered this, the chair swirled around, revealing a small baby with a pacifier in his mouth, but his eyes showed wisdom and knowledge.

"Yes, what is it you want Ogre?" Koenma asked, his voice having a serious tone. It seems Ogre had interrupted an important conversation.

"Huh? Oh! Right!" Ogre said, remembering why he was there," Lord Koenma,….um…the spirit detective…he…"

"He what?" Koenma pursued, getting annoyed.

"Well…"Ogre tried to explain to Koenma, but couldn't seem to get it out. It was probably because Koenma might…no, will, get mad and the blame Ogre for some odd reason.

"Grrrr……did he destroy the demons?"

"Yes."

"Is he hurt?"

"No."

"Is he lost in the forest?"

"No."

"Then what is the matter!" Koenma shouted, losing all patience with his stupid assistant who he would like to strangle at the moment.

"He ran over a girl with his car!" Ogre quickly responded, clearly fearing for the worst to happen.

"What!" Koenma yelled, his baby face full of rage.

"W-well…I..I only heard it from Bob who heard it from his friend who learned from his friend who was informed by a person he doesn't know who told him a bird told him who just so happened to see the incident on his way to the super market to pick up some worms."

"…."

Silence filled the room, the rain hitting harder against the window and the thunder shouting. However, this silence did not last long for the hooded figure burst out laughing, reviling that it was male behind the hood.

His voice froze Ogre; his low, soft, elegant, chilling laughter had froze him, as if it had sliced through Ogre, cutting him in half………then…he spoke,

"It would appear you have some matters to resolve Koenma…I will take my leave." Turning, the man walked towards the opened doors and was about to leave, but added one more statement for Koenma,

"I'll be waiting." With that he left, leaving Koenma and Ogre in silence, but like always that silence was broken.

"You idiot!" Koenma hollered, throwing a heavy book at Ogre, causing him to fall to the ground.

"What I do?" Ogre whined, rubbing the bump on his head he got from the book.

"You're an idiot!" Koenma bellowed, not really giving Ogre an answer.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah, Shit! Damn-it, damn-it, damn-it, damn-it!"

Yusuke yelled, his voice bouncing off the white walls inside Kuwabara's house.

Kuwabara watched Yusuke walked back and forth in frustration and worry as he leaned against the wall opposite of a closed door. Of course, Kuwabara was worried too, but Yusuke was making it worse.

That wasn't the only thing bothering Kuwabara though. Against the wall, next to the closed door, was a particular fire demon named Hiei. His crimson eyes were watching Yusuke too, but he did not seem to be worried at all. How is it that he can stay so calm? Maybe he's masking it, but he sure is hell good at it!

Just when Kuwabara thought he was going to lose it, the door to his room opened. Its soft cracking noise silenced Yusuke and the hallway became quiet as the last member of the detectives team came out, his emerald green eyes looked upon his three friends in the hallway.

"Well! How is she Kurama! Is everything alright!" Yusuke broke the silence, not wanting to waist any more time.

Giving a reassuring smile, Kurama responded calmly," Calm down Yusuke."

"I'll calm down when you answer my questions!"

"She's fine……and alive." Kurama told his friend, adding the last part, knowing fully well Yusuke was going to ask.

"Oh…does she have any injures?" Kuwabara spoke up.

"Look for yourself." Kurama responded, stepping away from the opened door to let the three in.

Taking the unneeded invitation, all three walked into the room, soon followed by Kurama. Inside the room, Yusuke saw his girlfriend and assistant standing over a bed to the far left, against the wall. As he walked near them, they turned to face Yusuke, breaking their conversation with each other; a smile spread across their lips, welcoming Yusuke into the room.

"Uh….we heard the girl's alright." Kuwabara lamely informed them as he stood next to Yusuke.

"Bingo!" Botan responded in her normal cheery voice, flashing a bigger smile and putting her hand in the air, her index figure and thumb pointing straight up, forming an odd shaped gun.

"But its creepy…How could she have survived, especially without any injuries?" Keiko wondered out loud.

"Beats me" Yusuke admitted, putting his hand behind his head and looking to the ceiling as if it was going to give him his answer.

"We'll soon find out when she wakes." Hiei stated , speaking for the first time since the incident, as he stared at the bed behind the girls as if he could see the body lying on the bed, holding a secret.

-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Flash back: Hiei's Pov._

I had some how been convinced to go into these ningen's vehicles. It was probably because it was raining and my sword was drenched in blood from fighting demons in the forest and I didn't want my sword to rust from the rain. I would have normally put it in my sheath, but during my fight, I had lost it because of some baka who thought I needed rescuing...he clearly didn't see that the demons were already dead.

The detective said that he had driven his car here and it was sitting on the side of the road at the end of the forest. I had immediately rushed to the car as the sky began to drizzle. By the time Yusuke and the others had arrived they were soaking wet and I was sitting in the car cleaning my sword...dried. This, of course, had cause Yusuke to complain, cursing my speed….I just smirked.

Once Yusuke had gotten in the drivers seat and stared that monstrosity, he warned us to tighten our seatbelts…I don't wear seatbelts. Then he sent us at a speed that would probably be considered 100 miles per hour, of course this doesn't match my own.

Kurama warned Yusuke to slow down but the idiot didn't listen. Instead he continued to speed, failing to see the red light or the figure in front of him. By the time he realized there was a person standing in the middle of the road, he slammed to a halt, however he still hit the figure sending it over the car and sending me through the window and into the rain.

I could hear Yusuke curse from where the car was as he got out and rushed to the body he had hit…the fox and baka followed after. As I lifted my self off of the wet street the detective yelled at me to hurry over there and stop playing in the rain…how irritating.

It turned out the body was a girl's, but it was hard to fully see her features because of the rain and the darkness around us. Since it turned out that we were closer to the baka's house, Yusuke took her there not wanting to call the police and having Koenma finding out. Instead, he called Botan and Keiko to help Kurama heal the body and to make sure she was alive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_End Flash back_

"How can you stay so calm Hiei!" Kuwabara nearly shouted, spit flying out of his mouth and hitting the floor.

"Hn, baka…do you really think I would get worried over a ningen?" Hiei responded, snapping back to the present, giving Kuwabara a rhetorical question, even though he was probably too stupid to realize this.

"What? How can you be so cold!"

"Someone as weak as you would never be able to understand."

"Alright that's it shorty!" Kuwabara threatened as he raised his fist and brought it down with speed to make contact with Hiei's face. However, by the time Kuwabara realized that Hiei was no where to be seen in front of him, it was too late and Kuwabara fell face first into the ground.

"Hn." Was all that came from Hiei, who appeared in front of the fallen Kuwabara.

When everyone else developed a sweetdrop from watching Hiei's and Kuwabara's quarrel, a soft moan came from the bed.

The rooms' attention focused on the bed as Botan and Keiko moved to the side so everyone could see the gentle face of a sleeping Kagome.

"Wow, she's hot!" Yusuke commented, as his eyes lay upon Kagome's face, but then he felt a hard blow to his right cheek before his body twisted to the left from the blow and falling face first into the ground.

"Yusuke you pervert!" Keiko bellowed, her hand now red from hitting Yusuke too hard, but the pain in her hand did not match the pain she felt inside…for she was jealous.

"What! I was only commenting her." Yusuke tried to reason, but saw that it was only making matters worse. Of course, being Yusuke, he didn't realize why Keiko was so upset.

"You're such a jerk!." Keiko enlightened him, Just when a certain pair of chocolate brown eyes opened, blinking once.

Sitting up from the bed, Kagome stared at her surrounding and at the people who stared back at her. Looking past them, Kagome stared at the far end of the room where a small grayish cloud started to form out of thin air.

Coming out of the cloud was an odd looking baby who just flouted above the ground as the cloud disappeared, accomplishing its job of transporting Koenma.

"Yusuke!" Koenma shouted, not realizing that Kagome was wide awake and staring at Koenma as if he was a ghost.

Yusuke's eyes were also wide in fear as he realized the trouble he was in,

"Koenma! Heh-heh hey……um…what brings you here?"

"You know exactly why I'm here! How could you have run over a girl!"

"How did you find out!" Yusuke wondered as a sweetdrop fell down from his forehead, showing his nervousness.

"Never mind that! You ran over a person! " Koenma shouted his disbelief at Yusuke.

Before Yusuke could say anything back, a frightened feminist voice spoke up from the bed,

"What's going on here!"

"She's awake!" Koenma stated the obvious, not liking any of this. How is he going to explain his sudden appearance to this girl. True, she would most likely understand better than most people, giving the fact that she was a time traveler and a powerful miko, but the fact that she doesn't know anything about the spirit world or that Koenma knew about her from the day she was born and her destiny, made everything all the more complicated. On top of all this, Koenma had to give the detective and his team another mission, one that could be the hardest one yet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hours past by as Koenma explained to Kagome everything about her world she didn't know; explaining the spirit detectives, spirit world, demons…all of it. Originally, Koenma had not planed on giving all of this away, but considering Kagome had seen him appear out of nowhere….well…Koenma isn't good a liar.

By the time Koenma had fully clarified everything, he was exhausted. Of course, he was far from being able to relax for now he had to explain another issue, but to his detectives.

"Ok….now that, that is settled, you have another mission Yusuke." Koenma explained, his voice showing clearly how tired he was.

"What!" Yusuke cried out as he jumped out of the chair he was sitting in and stared at Koenma as if he were crazy.

"It seems that there is a new enemy that, from my understanding, is more powerful than anyone you have fought before. Of course, we don't know that much about him or his true intentions, but we do know that it involves power and possibly the death of millions of both humans and demons.

"Sounds like Naraku…" Kagome whispered to herself, as the pain started to make its way back to the surface. She had forgotten what had happened in Feudal Japan and whished she could just forget it all; never able to remember again. However, as she just sat there, more memories came flooding back and she had to force the tears down to stop herself from crying; she did not want these strangers to see her cry or to wonder why.

Evidently, though, One person did noticed this, having heard her soft voice. Kurama knew from the beginning that this girl was holding a big secret, but just didn't know what and as he watched her and noticed her sudden depression and tears forming in her eyes, he became the more curious.

"Your next mission…is to Egypt."

"Egypt!" Echoed through out the whole house as everyone realized that trouble was coming.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Whew! That took for ever to complete! Sorry for taking so long, but I just really haven't had the time. Anyway, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed my story, I'm so happy that you liked it 0. I hope you liked this chapter too and hopefully it won't take so long to get 3 up! Well Bye-bye and have an undead day!


End file.
